Yūri
Yūri (ユーリ Yūri), also known as Joeri, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is part of Academia and is the Fusion Dimension counterpart of Yūya Sakaki (from the Standard Dimension), Yūto (from the Xyz Dimension), and Yūgo (from the Synchro Dimension) and the person responsible for kidnapping Rin and Ruri Kurosaki. He is one of Academia's ace Duelists. He is one of four reincarnations of the Demon Duelist, Zarc. Appearance Yūri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yūya Sakaki's coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. When he kidnapped Ruri and Rin, Yūri wore a brown hooded cloak that obscured his identity. Yuri 3.png|Yūri wearing his hooded cloak. Yūri and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yūri wears purple like the color of Fusion Monsters, and the top layer of his hair is purple. Yūri's design also seems to take cues from those of his dimensional counterparts; wearing a cape resembling Yūya's coat, a long coat that evokes Yūto's torn one, and a short jacket similar in form to Yūgo's. As a child, Yūri, wore a purple-colored long-sleeved shirt with a pocket on the right side of the chest, orange-colored buttons, and a black-colored collar, white pants and brown shoes. Personality Unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yūri is cruel and ruthless with no care of other people's well-being, sarcastically admitting he was the one who kidnapped Ruri and Rin. This also goes to his "comrades" as shown when he threatened the Obelisk Force to move away or else he will turn them into cards, seeing them as nothing but a nuisance that will get on his mission. He has absolute confidence in his own skill and prefers to do his mission without any help. His confidence is expressed in his playfully arrogant way of talking with a habit of teasing or taunting his opponents before Duel. He is very loyal to the Professor and will carry out his order without any question, going as far as eliminating anyone within his vicinity simply because he thinks they were interrupting his mission. As a child, Yūri seems to enjoy Dueling like a normal child did, but after he is introduced with the ARC Area Project, his view of entertainment became twisted as he continues to turn people into cards. Similarly to the other Academia Duelists, Yūri thinks the invasion and attacks on others as a game, never considered that there is anything wrong with sealing people into cards and enjoys the act instead. Therefore, to make this game interesting, he prefers for his target to resist his advance so he has an excuse to Duel, finding easily fulfilling his duty is too boring. He is also enjoys Dueling strong opponents, viewing them as providing more fun to his game. However, unlike Academia Duelists, Yūri's mind is so twisted that he never really cares for the Academia's goal to unite the four dimensions, joining them simply because he finds joy in Dueling and turning his opponents into cards. This shows that in the end, the only thing that matters to him is his own entertainment to the point he decides to continue carding people until no one left. Unlike his counterparts, Yūri speaks politely, using the personal pronoun of "boku" rather than the "ore" usually used by his counterparts and referring to others by the term "kimi". Etymology ''Yuri, or Joeri means "farmer", although Yuri comes from Russian transliteration and direct romaji reading, his featured name Joeri is from Dutch. Yuri can also mean "Lily" in Japanese, which could reflect on the kind of plant Deck he plays. His name is written in katakana, so it has no actual Japanese meaning. History Past Like all Academia students, Yūri grew up and trained in Academia once he reached his preadolescence years. Yūri was an orphan, he didn't know who his parents are and didn't have any memory of his life before arriving in Academia. Even amongst the Academia students, Yūri was exceptionally talented and skilled Duelist, and he enjoyed defeating his opponents in a Duel. However, this caused Yūri to be feared by other students and no one dare to approach him outside Dueling, leading Yūri without any friend. One day, he was called by the Professor who told him that once ARC Area Project starts, he can do Duels that he likes and if he won: He can card the loser, much to Yūri's happiness.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 123: "The Glorious Machine Dragon" From the file that Reiji had discovered, Yūri, together with Serena, were involved in a plan known as Revival Zero.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" Yūri eventually became one of the most high ranking official in Academia dur to his skill. Even higher than Obelisk Force as Yūri was able to give them orders and they obey it without question while referring to him politely. Capturing Ruri .]] Before the invasion of Heartland City, Dennis was ordered by Leo to find Ruri's whereabout. Once Dennis found her, the invasion started and Leo ordered Yūri to capture her. When he arrived at Xyz Dimension, he was greeted by Dennis who then showed him which one is Ruri. Dennis told him that he leave the rest to him since Ruri knows him, which Yūri replied that he will since it's a job that Leo has entrusted only to him. He then pursued Ruri, who was running away from him until she was cornered, leaving her no choice but to Duel against him. Yūri won the Duel and took her back with him to Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Capturing Rin .]] At one point after the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Yūri went to Synchro Dimension under Leo Akaba's orders to capture Rin. He succeeded in capturing her just as Yūgo arrived on the scene and he escaped by using his Magic Card "Violet Flash" and ended up at Heartland with Yūgo following him in tow with his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Noticing Yūto nearby, Yūri hid behind a building and misled Yūgo to encounter Yūto instead, causing Yūgo to mistake Yūto as Yūri and Dueled him while Yūri secretly watching from afar.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship: Round 1 Yūri first appeared when Leo Akaba informed him of the existance of Yuzu and ordered him to bring her to Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving" Miami Championship: Battle Royal are approached by Halil and Olga.|left]] Yūri later arrived in Standard Dimension in front of Dennis,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" who was tasked to locate Yuzu for him. When Dennis pointed at Yuzu, they saw Yuzu being surrounded by Obelisk Force. This confused Yūri since the Professor only gave the order to bring Yuzu to him. Dennis explained that the Obelisk Force mistook Yuzu as Serena since both swapped has clothes, noting how they resembles each other like Yūri and Yūya. Yūri questioned who Yūya is and Dennis told him that he is a Duelist from Standard who looks a lot like him, but before he can explained further, Halil and Olga crashed into the ledge where they were standing. Seeing them as nuisances, Yūri Dueled and defeated them and turned them into cards. .]] He then jumped down from the ledge to where the Obelisk had surrounded Yuzu. Yūri dismissed them and proceeded to talk with Yuzu, telling her to surrender and come with him to the Professor's place. When Yuzu refused, Yūri commented that she was like Ruri and Rin not only in appearance, admitting that he was the one who kidnapped them under the Professor's order even though he doesn't know for what purpose. He then challenged Yuzu to a Duel with the condition that if he wins Yuzu must come with him. He eventually overwhelms her, forcing her to run. Yūri chased Yuzu with his Fusion Dragon and used its power to show her that there was no point in escaping. However, before Yūri could find her, Yuzu's bracelet glowed to his surprise, and he was teleported away once Yūgo was within range.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Synchro Dimension Arc Yūgo vs. Serena and Serena.|left]] When Leo assigned Barrett the mission to invade the Synchro Dimension he mentioned Yūri would also participate in the operation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 76: "King's Gambit" After receiving information about Yuzu and Serena's whereabout from Dennis, Yūri went to the Synchro Dimension as ordered and watched the Duel between Yūgo and Serena from the top of the stadium until the Duel was over. The connection between their Dimension Dragons allowed Yūgo to sense Yūri's presence and he then saw Yūri glaring at him from the top of the stadium.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 85: "Crystal Wings" With Yūgo sensed his presence, Yūri left the stadium, landing on a truck with Yūgo in tow. Remembering Yūgo as the person whom he met when he kidnapped Rin, he wondered did his dragon, "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", was the one that led him to meet the Riding Duelist. Yūgo finally caught up to Yūri with his D-Wheel. Yūri, finding it troublesome to face Yūgo, jumped off from the truck to another car, successfully escaped from Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 86: "Unyielding Resolve" Yūya vs. Crow "'s battle phase while synchronising with Yūya.]] While continuing with his search, in the middle of Yūya and Crow's Duel, Yūri sensed a burning sensation on his chest and then got synchronised with his dimensional counterparts due to the mind-controlling chip that Roget placed inside Yūya's helmet that also triggered his state of rage, resulting him and his dimensional counterparts to Duel Crow together with Yūya through their minds.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" After much struggle, Crow was able to destroy the chip inside Yūya's helmet, freeing Yūya from his awakened state, which also freed Yūri, Yūgo, and Yūto, at the cost of his defeat. Once the synchronisation ended, Yūri fell unconscious.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" 's answer.]] Yūri shortly regained consciousness. He only remembered that he felt he was Dueling someone and wondered whether it was just a dream. He then noticed the Obelisk Force arrived to capture Yuzu and Serena. Yūgo found him and Yūri teased him by pretending to forget who he is and making fun of his name, which angered Yūgo. Yūri asked was Yūgo the one he Dueled since he felt he was Dueling someone, something that also happened to Yūgo but he decided not to think about it. Yūgo once again told him to take him to where Rin is, and Yūri agreed only if he tell him Yuzu's location, having heard from Dennis' report that Yuzu was transported to City with Yūgo. Still thinking that Yuzu was dead, Yūgo didn't explain the detail and instead said that he could always meet her since she was in his heart, much to Yūri's bewilderment. Not knowing what happened to Yuzu, Yūri took this as Yūgo making fun of him and replied back that if that's the case then he could also meet Rin in his heart. He used "Violet Flash" to blind Yūgo's vision and escaped.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 89: "A Violent Assault! The Obelisk Force" Yūgo vs. Yūri not to interfere.]] Yūri later appeared in the abandoned subway where Yūya and Barrett were Dueling after having tailed Sora. Overhearing Sora's words, he declared both Sora and Serena under arrest for treason. Not wanting to easily finish his mission, Yūri asked Serena to Duel him, but seeing Serena in no condition to Duel, he instead challenged Sora, which Sora accepted. However, before he and Sora could Duel, Yūgo arrived and challenged him to a Duel, much to his annoyance. Yūri initially refused until Yūgo revealed that Serena lost to him, finally earning Yūri's interest. Yūri accepted the challenge but not before ordering the Obelisk Force under his command to hold Sora tight and not to interfere because he will be the one who bring Serena back. with their respective dragons.]] Yūgo began by Synchro summoning "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" before ending his turn. Deciding to get serious, during his turn, Yūri Fusion summoned "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" and, with all of the Four Dimension Dragons present on the field, ended up awakening and synchronizing again with the rest of his counterparts.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" Their synchronisation led a dimensional space appeared in the sky as they stated they have been waiting for this moment of revival where they will become one and slowly try to reach towards the dimensional hole. However, Yuzu's arrival transported both Yūri and Yūgo away from the place and ended the synchronisation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Xyz Dimensions Arc Duel Against You Show Students " and "Predator Planter".]] Yūri got transported back to Fusion Dimension, ending up nearby You Show Duel School where he encountered seven You Show students who was escorting another former Academia student who ran away. Feeling bored and recognizing them as former Academia Duelists who escaped, he decided to kill time by Duelling them, turning one of them into card. One of the remaining six left to escort the escapee and reported to Asuka, while the remaining five stayed to Duel Yūri, who challenged them to attack him all at once. As they were Dueling, Yūri mocked their ideal of bringing smile with Duel that Yūshō has taught them, stating that Duel is a battle, which means only the winner is able to smile in the end. the You Show students.]] Even though the students have advantage in number, Yūri easily defeated all of them by summoning his ace monster, "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" and used the combination of his other monster's effect and trap card, turning all five students into cards. Shortly after, Asuka Tenjōin and Yuzu arrived at the scene, which amused Yūri as he finally introduced himself to Yuzu. Just before he could attack Yuzu and Asuka to fulfil the mission given to him, Yūgo arrived, activating Yuzu's bracelet that transported Yūri away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Fusion Dimension Arc Duel Against Asuka to choose between his deck and the honor student deck.]] Yūri confronted Yūshō, Asuka, Reiji, Reira, and Sora who have infiltrated Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" He then proceed that he will seal every of them into a card. So Asuka quickly pushed Yūri back while Sora activated a trap that trapped both Yūri, Asuka, and Sora, while the rest went ahead to where the Professor is. Recognising Asuka as a former honored student, Yūri showed Asuka his own deck and Academia's honored student deck, allowing her to choose which deck she wants him to use to beat her. Despite Asuka telling him to use his own deck, Yūri decided to use the honored student deck. As the Duel started, Yūri was not familiar with the deck, so he must read the card first before taking his turn. Although he did well with the deck and pushing on Asuka. She viciously counterattack by turning "Anttique Gear Reactor Dragon" on him. With Yūri acting dramatically about his monster, Asuka countered him that he also steal from other. She then use "Fusion Destruction" to steal 3 "Fusion" from Yūri. Asuka tried to dissuade Yūri from continuing to Duel for Academia. In respond, Yūri told her how he didn't know his family nor having any friend because he was hated by his peers in the past and the only joy he has is by Dueling and turning his opponent into cards, which also pleased the Professor. Yūri thanks Asuka before he cards her.]] However, he then stated that he doesn't care about it anymore because now he cards people simply because he wants to have fun for himself and he will continues to do so. Asuka retorted that if he did so, Yūri will be the only one left in the world, but Yūri didn't care, happily replying that means he will be the strongest. Yūri started his turn, activating "Super Fusion", a card that Yūri placed in the deck, revealing that Yūri has been deceiving Asuka all this time about not knowing the deck he was using. Using the card, he summoned "Antique Gear Ultimate Golem", defeating Asuka. Before he turned Asuka into card, he thanked for Asuka because now he has a dream to realise: to turn all people in all dimensions into cards. He then removed the trap that Sora has activated, revealing that he has the system to control the trap in his Duel Disk, but didn't remove it on purpose because it won't be fun to Duel without an audience, shocking Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 123: "The Glorious Machine Dragon" Duel Against Sora He Dueled Sora and pushed him into a corner until Sora counterattacked with "Death-Toy Mad Chimera". However, Yūri Fusion Summoned "Antique Gear Ultimate Golem" and destroyed "Mad Chimera", defeating Sora. Before he could seal Sora into a card, he was interrupted by Yūgo and Edo Phoenix.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" Duel Against Yūgo, again. during his Duel against Yūgo.]] Yūri quickly brushed off Yūgo's challenge until he card Sora, but then accepted his challenge after Yūgo's strong persistence. He switched back using his own Deck because he felt something was missing even though he already won twice while purposely provoking the Riding Duelist by purposely pronouncing Yūgo's name wrong. When Yūgo summoned "Clear Wing", Yūri's desire to burn everything grew stronger and he Fusion Summoned "Starve Venom". The two dragons resonating with each other, leading both Yūri and Yūgo to enter a synchronized awakening and start shouting they will become one.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" Abilities Yūri is an exceptionally very skilled Duelist, even among the Academia Duelists. He is strong enough to earn Leo's trust to handle his mission alone and Yūri's simple order was enough to make the Obelisk Force to retreat. He is acrobatic as well, able to effortlessly jump from high building and one car to another. During his Duels, Yuri's pupils tend to become slitted like a serpent's just before he about to finish his opponent off. * 'The Awakening '- Like his dimensional counterparts, Yūri is capable of entering a state of rage called Yūri.]] the Awakening. So far, unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yūri's Awakening state isn't triggered by the influence of his dragon, but rather because of his connection with his dimensional counterparts. In this state, Yūri's eyes glow purple and the way he talks is much rougher than he usually does. His mind was only filled with anger and desire to defeat his enemy by any means and his Dueling style becomes more violent. * 'Synchronization '- Yūri displays on one occasion an ability to synchronise with his dimensional and Yūya in sync.]] counterparts when one of them is Dueling. In this state, Yūri and his counterparts' personalities are mixed together, causing both parties to adopt some mannerisms of the other, including speaking the same words and moving in the same manner through their minds. The first instance of this happened with Yūya along with his other two dimensional counterparts, where Yūri entered in his Awakening state when the former does. Since the synchronisation only happened through their minds, Yūri wasn't able to clearly grasp what happened other than the feeling that he was Dueling and thought it was a dream. Deck Yūri plays a "Predator Plants" Deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning. He can manipulate his opponent by using the effect of "Predator Plants - Skid Drosera" and "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" to quickly take out multiple opponents. Predator Plants Honor Student Deck Duels Trivia * He shares the same voice actor with his Standard Dimension counterpart, Yūya. * In episode 37, Yūri's eyes were similar with his dimensional counterparts, but from episode 46 onwards they changed to simply plain purple with black pupil. * According to Otomedia April 2015 issue interview, Director Katsumi Ono stated that Yūri is not bound by the organization. * Yūri seems to be one of high ranking members within Academia structures: he was referred as "Yūri-sama ''(lit. Lord Yūri)" ''by the Obelisk Force and has the authority to ordering them around as well as act independently. * The truck that Yūri hopped on when he was chased by Yūgo was similar truck as the one where Yūsei Fudō, the protagonist from ''5D's, ''was held captured. * When he entered in his Awakening state, he refers himself as "Ore" like his dimensional counterparts instead of the usual "Boku". * Unlike most Fusion users in the series who are clenching their hands together when performing Fusion Summon, Yūri simply touches his palms together. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Academia Category:Antagonist